Summons
by Agent Frostbite
Summary: Padawan Rachel Starr is one of the few survivors of Order 66. After a battle that nearly cost the lives of her and her new friends, she's safely home at Jasper. She gets a chance to reflect on everything that's happened over the last few months, and she makes a decision that may change the planet's fate forever. Eighth and final story in the Refugee Series.


Rachel would've preferred to let the Darbys handle the conversation alone. But seeing as her arm had a nice gash and her ankle was sprained - not twisted like she'd thought - and she'd only barely managed to not get a dislocated shoulder and broken arm, she let the nurse handle patching her up.

Which gave her a front row seat to Jack learning how displeased his mother was with him running headfirst into danger with a weapon he didn't know how to use while avoiding a giant monster trying to decimate everything and the alien robots fighting around it. He sheepishly stood there and listened, and only spoke up when asked why.

"Rachel would've been killed, and she's my friend. I knew I could do something, so...I did." Rachel went wide-eyed and made the mistake of actually looking up from scrutinizing her boots and locked gazes with Jack. She smiled, and he smiled, and _then_ she blushed. She went back to looking at her boots.

June shook her head slightly, but she was smiling, so Rachel could tell she wasn't so upset anymore. She finished wrapping Rachel's arm. "Okay, you're done. Keep it clean, change the bandages daily, and call me if it gets worse."

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel replied. She looked at the expertly wrapped wound, examining it. Mrs. Darby was efficient. That was when she realized Jack was still there. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied. He shifted from one foot to the other, a sign of nervousness. She let her fingers interlock and pull apart, a sign of her own nervousness. "Um...th-thanks. For the fighting tips, I mean. How'd you do that, anyway?"

"I used the Force to communicate with you telepathically. Yes, I can do that without you being Force-sensitive," she answered the question before he could ask it. "Thanks for the assistance. I don't think I would've made it out of there without your help."

"You're welcome," he replied. "I was happy to. You're nice. I, uh..." he trailed off, blushing a bit. "I-I should go. Mom probably wants to talk to me. Some more."

Rachel nodded. "Okay." He started to walk away, but she felt she needed to add something. "Jack?" He stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm glad I got on the bike with you."

"Me too," he said with a smile. She smiled back, and he walked away. She looked at the wrapping, then at her bag on the floor. How had it gotten there? She didn't care. She opened the small, almost secret zipper pocket in front and pulled out a small holo-recorder.

She examined the device, contemplating if she should use it. Earth was safe. Small, out of the way, protected, unknown to the Empire. Others might come to ascertain the fate of Barriss Offee, but she likely had no contact with the outside. They might never know what ultimately happened to her.

She decided it was worth the risk, and any lectures she got later. She pressed the button, placed it on the table, and stepped back. The lights on the side activated, showing her it was recording.

"This is addressed to any remaining Jedi. My name is Padawan Rachel Starr. I have found a planet, a sanctuary, a haven away from the prying eyes and hunters of the Empire. This planet, called Earth and located at the provided coordinates, is small. Their space travel is limited, and their contact with the Empire is virtually nonexistent."

She straightened, gaining courage. "I invite all of us that are left. Earth is defended, protected, through in the midst of a war hidden from most of those who live here. I have taken refuge with the Autobots, a group engaged in the war and one I trust with my life."

"I can be contacted with the comm channel provided. I will help those who come to me, but if you wish to simply start over, that's fine as well. What matters is that we have a place to go now. Somewhere hidden. Somewhere safe. I am here, waiting. May the Force be with us." She ended the message.

After reviewing it, she sent it out, sitting back and reflecting. She couldn't sense anyone else out there, but she knew they _must_ be there. She couldn't have been the only one. She looked out to the main room, where the rest of them were. Her new human friends and her Autobot allies.

This was home now. For her and anyone else who might come.

She smiled and walked out, leaving the burden of the Clone Wars behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! Ladies and gentlemen, the Refugee series is over! But Rachel's story is not over yet. The Refugee-verse will the the continuation of Rachel's saga. I can't wait to get started!**

 **Huge thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys keep me going! Major thanks to t-rex989 for asking me to do this story. It was a blast, and I loved every moment of it! (So much so that I'm not done with her yet.) Also major thanks to Gabriel, who read and reviewed and offered ideas on most of the installments of the series. You helped me more than you know, and without your assistance, I would never have finished this. You rock!**

 **That's all for now. See you guys later, and may the Force be with you!**


End file.
